


Maki and Moscato

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Series: Angeles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the second half of the second chapter of "So Glad To Meet You" while Dean is tattooing Cas.</p><p>A little glimpse into Sam and Gabriel's lives and relationship. Specifically, their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maki and Moscato

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt was given to me on tumblr for a "sabriel shower scene" and I couldn't resist. I am planning on writing a fic going more in depth into Sam and Gabriel's relationship in this universe later, after I've finished SGTMU.

    Sam was chasing a fantastic buzz after his second glass of the box wine that Gabriel had picked up from the corner store on their way home. Even though they could afford to go out and splurge almost every night of the week, he loved just relaxing at home with his gorgeous, inked boyfriend who spoiled him way too much. Gabriel walked around the couch that Sam was spread out on and cleaned up the empty sushi boxes that littered the table. He noticed as Sam’s eyes followed him and smiled after he closed the trash lid. 

    “Well, Sammy,” Gabriel sauntered over, grabbing the empty glass out of Sam’s hand. “That’s two things down, one to go.” He winked as he went to set the glass on the counter. 

    “I’d love to partake in that last thing, but it seems my boyfriend has been replaced with a sweat shop,” Sam commented, getting up off the couch and walking to the back of it.

    “I’m an east asian factory that employs underage workers for pennies an hour?” Gabriel questioned, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist and looking up at him.

    “No,” Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. “I mean you manufacture a lot of sweat.” He pushed Gabriel away softly and chuckled. “You stink, babe.”

    “Ohhh,” Gabriel raised an eyebrow, smirked, then turned to go toward the bathroom. “Guess I’m going to have to take a shower then?”

    “Guess you will,” Sam replied, biting his bottom lip a little. He could feel his cock twitch at the thought of Gabriel opening him up in the shower, water falling on them as their moans echoed throughout the small room.

    “You know, I think you’ve had a long day, too,” Gabriel mentioned, turning around in the doorway. “Care to join me?” Sam had his tee shirt off and was rushing up to meet Gabriel before he could even punctuate the question. He grabbed the bottom of Gabriel’s shirt and pulled it off unceremoniously, throwing it to the floor before crashing their lips together. 

    Gabriel moaned into Sam’s mouth, licking in and around it, tasting the leftover wasabi mixed with the boxed moscato. God, that boy could pair a wine. His fingers made their way down to Sam’s waistband, undoing his fly quickly and giving the bulge he found there a quick squeeze. Sam thrust forward, chasing the friction as he undid Gabriel’s jeans. He gasped at his cock being exposed to the air once his pants and boxers were shoved down to his knees. The same reaction came from Gabriel a few moments later before he stepped out of them to turn on the water.

    To be honest, they had splurged on bathroom when they bought the condo. Mainly because they both knew how much the other loved getting dirty while they got clean. Their shower was separate from their bath and had various bars and handholds along with two, detachable shower heads on opposing walls. The extra money had definitely been worth it. Sam pushed Gabriel under the running water and closed the glass door behind them. He stepped away for a moment and stared at his boyfriend’s body, running his fingers across the man’s chest. 

    Gabriel was decorated in tattoos, most being done by Sam or Dean. He had a right sleeve dedicated specifically to his favorite types of candy, and various Nordic runes on his left bicep. Gabriel had no idea what they meant, but he didn’t really care. Some kind of sigil was on his chest, a family thing that Gabriel never really mentioned. Sam leaned in and started kissing his neck, then made his way down Gabriel’s chest until he was forced to kneel down on the shower floor. Gabriel leaned back against the shower wall, grabbing a handful of soaked hair as Sam used his tongue to outline a tattoo of a red rose that adorned his hip.

    Sam’s hands trailed down Gabriel’s body and legs, eventually coming down to his ankles, where Sam’s favorite tattoos were. His middle fingers and thumbs moved along the inside and outside of Gabriel’s ankles, tracing a set of 4, matching, golden wings. He had made sure that they were his best work, and truly, they were. Sam licked his lips and didn’t even look up to ask before taking Gabriel in his mouth. He repeated the moans that came from above him with some of his own as he grabbed Gabriel’s ass and pulled forward, forcing his mouth to take every inch.

    “God, Sam,” Gabriel moaned, fisting Sam’s hair a little tighter. “I fucking love when you do that.” The corners of Sam’s mouth turned up a little as he let Gabriel fuck into his mouth, relaxing his throat to accommodate the thrusting. He loved when Gabriel used him like this. When his thrusts became more erratic, Sam pushed away, sucking at the tip a little before standing back up. Gabriel whined a little, pushing up against Sam and rubbing their erections together, warm and slick due to the shower. 

    “Gabriel,” Sam breathed into his wet hair. “Will you fuck me tonight? Please?” He grabbed both their cocks in one large hand and started pumping, using the other hand to hold on to Gabriel’s hip.

    “Yeah, sugar,” Gabriel moaned, raking his fingernails across Sam’s back. “When we get out of here, I’ll open you up with my tongue, then once you’re dripping wet and begging for me, I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Sam fisted them faster and groaned at the visual. “I can’t wait to see your hole after I’m done, all wrecked and leaking my come.” Gabriel bit down on Sam’s shoulder as he came, whining into the flesh. “Maybe I’ll make you wear a plug all night so I can fuck you again in the morning,” he panted, licking the mark that was forming. 

    “Fuck! Gabriel!” Sam shouted as he came, his seed mixing with Gabriel’s that had already coated their chests. He pumped a couple more times, hips gravitating toward Gabriel’s as they both came down. Sam let their cocks go, reaching up above Gabriel’s head to disconnect the shower head and clean them both off.

    “You have the dirtiest fucking mouth,” Sam said, turning the spray onto Gabriel’s face. 

    Gabriel grinned and accepted the spray. “You love it,” he chuckled.

    “I love you,” Sam put the shower head back up, then bent down a bit to kiss Gabriel. “Now, are you gonna make good on that, or what?”

    “Oh, you bet your sweet ass, I am,” Gabriel slapped Sam’s ass a little, urging him out of the shower and into the bedroom.


End file.
